the_dreaded_laboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SomeoneFedUp/Bitter Truth Behind a Ban From Conception Wikia, Third Story of Corruption
(I remind that you decide whether you want to read further and whether you want to speak about it. ''This is not a place for aggressive comments. No matter at whose side the aggression is directed, any type of open aggression will be removed. 'My task was to write about what has happened and to provide undeniable evidence for everything. Unimportant stories stay out of it).'' The '''truth behind my ban on diepio-conception.wikia.com. A story with screenshots. ---- This is probably going to be my shortest blog ever. I was banned from diepio-conception.wikia.com by bureaucrat Zathsu (aka ZathusTheMageV). Throughout my existence I wasn't collecting the evidence about this bureaucrat intensively as I didn't expected him to openly unite with corruption. But in fact, despite he said that he never turned his back on me, a part of me always saw this coming. And the truth is: for him justice is an empty sound. No matter what zathsu said before or will say later, no matter if it's something positive or negative about me, the only intention behind his statements is to remain being loved by a crowd. Abandoned unlucky users make no "profit" for him. It's sad to say this, but everything that he was doing is mainly telling lies, pretending of being neutral while being a hypocrite. Whole time he was picking one side. In the end, after I was banned from diepio.wikia.com, zathsu decided that it's a good idea to kill me twice by banning from diepio-conception.wikia.com as well. No more words shall be wasted, screenshots follow. At first he seemed to be telling people to give my my stolen Tag back and to leave me alone: Then ursuul told him that he has to be against me: So zathsu proceeded to vote against my Tag: (Note: the vote was removed only after I was banned). So as I won my Tag, for my victory I got banned from diep.io wikia, zathsu said that he is going to give me a little support, he stated that he could try to get me at least a Tag that I won. Then he publicly stated that he never said anything about any support. Then he blocked me in the chat without explaining anything. And then he proceeded to ban me from diepio-conception.wikia.com with the same method of lies. A 3-year ban for nothing. And here are screenshots of my last moments in chat. Zathsu is being a hypocrate, tells the lies and gives a ban, ursuul kickes me while Banarama (aka SuperRobot9338) cheers up meanwhile. It's worth to note twice, zathsu lied that I was telling users of being suspicious of other ones, I'm even pretty sure that the user from that chat log can confirm himself that he has never even talked to me. My crime lies in people's freedom to have their own mind and to make their own choice. Besides, ursuul admitted of directly telling people his "stories" about me: Quoting: "I am telling them the truth, & your history, your actions". And when it was my turn expose the truth, when I didn't tell it, when I SHOWED it, when I used nothing else than evidence and screenshots to show the 'real truth - '''I was banned. ---- To sum up, at first zathsu tells to leave me alone in peace, while he was saying that he never turned his back on me, he proceeds to vote against my tag, at first he was talking about help, then he listened to ursuul again, dropped all his "promises" and proceeded to ban me by telling lies by himself. No evidence of my crimes, no nothing. This is the day when zathsu stepped on the side of corrpution, began feeding lies and became hypocrite. And with a second ban, the last chain that held me was broken. Whole this time I was carefully thinking of how to type things softly in order to keep his involvement to the minimum. I never used this type of evidence to make any profit. I tried being nice. I understood his wish to remain uninvolved. I cared about his wish to have a good image in the eyes of public. In return, he used lies to murder me. He made his choice. At this point, it's no longer my concern what zathsu wants. All those fairy tales, lies about picking no sides, hypocrisy and fake promises about fair support... Instead he decided to murder me. To kill me twice. ''Blog unfinished. Category:Blog posts